The Wolf that fell for Little Red Riding Hood
by oONightmareOo
Summary: Allen is sent to deliver a basket to Cross by Mana, and Timcanpy falls onto the side of the road... Where you shouldn't be... Will this be the end of Allen by the Big Bad Wolf or will he find himself in a totally different situation? based off of a Vocaloid song, rated for... Kanda and Cross, really...
1. Chapter 1

**One consequential scene begins by chance  
What I could see at the place far away was the swaying red color  
**_  
I ran away because I was scared of a premonition that something starts  
And the black shadow I found in the mysterious forest_

_**"The encounter" is a scenario that leads her to the end  
That's why I purposely went a long way round**_

I want to meet you  
I want to touch you  
I want to talk with you  
I'll never ever think such things

Weak you and sly me  
"Encounter", that's the end  
Even if I cuss out, "How cruel!"  
The fate won't change  
Ah, why are you?  
Ah, why am I?  
Why are we the wolf and Little Red Riding-Hood?  
_  
_**I'm sure you'll visit this road again today  
And all I can do is just to stay watching you again today  
**_  
You are hiding beyond that tree as always  
I pretended not to notice and passed over_

_**Our eyes don't meet, our voices cannot reach each other  
Just vainly giving a sigh at the same time**_

Even if I can't meet you  
Even if I can't touch you  
Even if I can't talk with you  
I won't care, so

Unreliable you and awkward me  
If you are there, that's all I want  
If they won't say that this is something called love  
Words are just unnecessary  
Ah, no matter how much I think  
No matter how much I think  
It's impossible to change the ending  
_  
_**I wanted to meet you  
I wanted to touch you  
I wanted to talk with you, at the bottom of my heart  
Lovely you and gentle me  
The ending that we can meet and get together**_  
_**So many times, so many times  
I prayed for it to God, but...  
So sadly, so sadly  
We are the wolf and Little Red Riding-Hood  
As I wanted to comfort you who are crying,  
The hand I reached over you trembles  
I love you, I want to hold you tight, but  
I just can't...!  
No matter how I struggle  
No matter how I wish  
Talons and fangs don't disappear  
So, I'll be just waiting  
Till you stop crying  
Beyond that tree  
Forever...**

_**Those are the lyrics that inspired me to write this… The song is called The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood by Len and Rin Kagamine (Len is the bold, Rin is the italics, bolded italics are both)… and somehow, in my twisted and annoying mind, I got this idea for a Yullen fic... I don't know why nor how… It just came to me…**_

…

…

In this small town, there is a story. A story about a ravenous wolf demon that has killed any human and any demon that it would find in the forest. The small town, however, was practically surrounded by the forest with just one path that was not a part of the forest. One had to be careful, though, so as not to go into the forest. If even your most precious valuable managed to fall out of your pocket and land off of the path, it was forfeit to the wolf. Why doesn't the wolf go onto the path, you ask? It's simple really. There are holy markings along the path, making it impossible to do so for the demon. All this ran through a white haired boy's mind as he stared down at the winged golden creature that had fallen onto the other side of the boundary. He was supposed to be bringing some food to the play boy of the town, who also happened to be his great uncle, by Mana's request. The boy sighed as he stared down at the creature, waiting for it to realize it was on the wrong side of the holy markings. "Timcanpy, c'mon. Wake up." He grabbed a stick and started poking the sleeping creature, his hand not going past the edge. He glanced to the tree line, checking for any sign of life aside from that of trees, before reaching quickly over the line and grabbing Tim. His wrist was caught almost a second before he grabbed Timcanpy. "Wha-?" he asked, shocked to see a completely human hand on his arm. He glanced up to see a blue eyed individual staring at him intently, before he smiled to the new person. "Hi, is there something that you need?" Now that the boy was actually looking, the man looked somewhat like a samurai from the old times of feudal lords and princesses. He looked no older than eighteen but sometimes looks can be deceiving. The white haired boy took another look and realized that there was no way this man could be older than eighteen.

"What kind of idiot are you to reach on this side of the boundary?" Oh, that voice. It sounded much more mature. But, no matter how heavenly the voice may sound, there was a rude edge to it that made the boy want to punch the man in the face.

"What kind of idiot am I? I think the question is, what kind of idiot are you to actually be on that side of the holy markings?" The boy frowned at the older male, who was still holding his arm. He jerked his hand free and grabbed Timcanpy, waking the flying creature. "My name is Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you." Allen reached out a hand to shake with the man. The man looked at his outstretched hand, his eyes flickering down to the side of the path, before scoffing.

"Why would I want to shake an idiot's hand? Especially with that curse over your eye." The samurai turned around while the boy bristled at the insult before dropping his hand. "My name is Kanda, moyashi." Allen practically fumed at that one; after all, he wasn't that short.

"My name is Allen!" Allen picked up his bag of food and stomped down the path, fed up with the new person already and realizing that the sun was going further down in the sky. Not once stopping, even at the whisper emitted from the male's lips.

"Farewell, little Red." After saying that, the samurai named Kanda faded into the woods. Should anyone have seen that occurrence, they would have seen Allen talking to a black wolf with dark blue eyes. The creature that scared everyone in the village. Showing his true form to Allen only.

…

…

_**Yeah, yeah, pathetic, I know… But since I'm not in much of a writing mood at the moment and I just wanted to get this started, you can imagine why it is so short. If I get positive feedback, I'll continue… otherwise, I might not… depends on whether I get 'inspired' or whatever again…**_

_**Bored as all hell,**_

_**Nightmare**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tim… really? Why do you keep going out there?" Allen sighed as he walked along the path on the side of the boundary, following Timcanpy as he continued to fly in designs in the air that wasn't above the path. "Come on, Mana is going to be wondering where I am. Come back over here." In all truth, Allen just didn't want to see the samurai again. He knew something bad would happen if he talked to the man again, it was just a feeling. An extremely horrible feeling so Allen wanted to prevent ever meeting the man again. Allen hadn't seen the man for a few days now and he was attempting to keep it that way. A glimpse of silver and black was all it took for Allen to freeze though, as the samurai stepped out of the trees with his katana in his hand. He seemed to have been searching for something before he stepped out of the trees, his eyes setting on Allen. Allen turned his head and glared at the machine that was still flying around aimlessly in the air, on the other side of the boundary.

"Moyashi?" Allen couldn't ignore an insult as plain as that; it was going to piss him off later on anyways.

"My name is Allen!" He frowned, following the machine as Tim flew a few feet in one direction. "Come on Tim!" Allen was getting really frustrated as he stared at the machine, the one that was completely ignoring him. "Look, I'm sorry I stole the pocky, alright?" He pouted as Tim continued to ignore him. He heard quiet laughter in the area that Kanda was at causing him to look at the samurai. "What? I love pocky, alright?" He said defensively, a blush appearing on his face as he pouted.

Kanda walked forward, snatching Timcanpy out of the air quickly, and held out the machine for Allen to take. Allen hesitantly reached across the border to grab the machine, taking his hand back as soon as he had, before smiling at the man. "Thanks!" Kanda seemed to freeze up, his eyes widening slightly. Allen didn't realize this as he looked up at the sun to see it was getting late. "Crap! Mana is going to get mad at me again! Bye!" Allen called out over his shoulder as he ran to the village, careful about where he stepped.

"Why…? Why are you Little Red Riding Hood? Why was I cursed to be the wolf?" Kanda sighed under his breath as the red hooded boy disappeared from view.

"Yuu~! There you are!" A certain red haired demon walked out of the forest, a hop in his step and rabbit ears on top of his head. "Where'd you go? Weren't we playing tag?" _More like I was going to kill you._ Kanda turned around, his katana ready to slice through the baka usagi's head when he paused and let his arms fall down to his sides. Up until now, Kanda had managed to hide his wolf ears and tail whenever he caught sight of Allen. Allen may not remember but they had met before, when Allen was a kid. He was a pretty mouthy kid that pissed Kanda off but they had met before. Kanda walked past the rabbit, causing the normally excited rabbit to wonder what happened to make Kanda not want to play tag anymore, and through the trees.

…

"Why do I have to do this again? The perv can get his own food, can't he?" Allen groaned as he walked along the path, the basket he is forced to carry the food in hanging on his elbow as he set his hands behind his head. Allen noticed a humanoid shadow leaning against a tree, facing towards the forest, as he walked by. He ignored it in favor of getting this 'mission' done. He wanted to eat himself, after all. Allen sighed as he walked past the tree, thinking about the samurai who was standing on the other side of the tree, and ignoring the sound of the wind through the trees.

Kanda sighed when Allen walked past, pushing off the tree to walk further into the forest. _Why can't I meet him, as myself? Touch him, talk to him, why am I denied these simple things?_ Kanda sighed again, deciding to go train with his katana. "Our ending will never change." Kanda looked up through the canopy of leaves.

…

"Moyashi." Allen swung around, ready to yell at the man who had, once again, insulted him, when he took in the man's appearance.

"You're the… wolf, aren't you…" Allen seemed to have trouble accepting this, staring at the ears on top of Kanda's head.

"Yes." Kanda had a trouble of his own and that was staying the way he was in front of Allen.

"Why haven't you eaten me yet then?" Allen asked, thinking back to all the times he had reached across the border to get something that had fallen over there. Kanda showed a pained expression, reaching towards the boy but getting stopped by the boundary.

"Because I can't." Kanda spoke truthfully; he had watched this boy grow up from the shadows. He had seen most of the events that would happen in the village that had affected the boy. He had seen his parents abandon him, had seen the way he lived after that, he had even seen the man called Mana Walker take him in as his own child. Had heard all the different names he was called since he didn't have a real name, then watch as his name was changed to Allen Walker. The first day the boy had spoken to him, it had shocked the wolf. How would it not? Most humans were terrified of him as soon as they saw him; he hadn't bothered to show his true form on that day and the boy talked to him as he was a wolf. It had surprised the demon, causing him to pay more attention to the boy. As he paid more attention, the more a strange feeling developed in his chest. He had waited for the boy to grow older; it was just coincidence how they had met again. He had reacted on his own when he saw Allen reach over the seals. "Aside from that, you do realize that there is another path to get to that red haired man's house, it's also more direct, so why do you continue to go down this path?"

"That's what I want to know." A man's voice came from the direction Allen had been walking in, causing both the boy and the wolf to turned to look at the man. It was Cross, the 'perv' that Allen had previously been complaining about a few days before, and he looked like he was going to possibly kill something.

"Cross?" Allen was surprised, the man had shown up at the wrong time. Why was he there?

"You were taking a long time to get here, longer than what Mana said you were going to take. I came to make sure you weren't dead from your own idiocy."

Allen pouted, wondering why everyone felt the strange desire to insult him all the time, and crossed his arms. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Whatever, give me the food and go back home and I won't tell Mana that you're meeting the wolf." Allen reluctantly handed over the basket and walked back down the path that he had taken to deliver the food, not looking back. "You, stay away from Allen." Cross glared at Kanda, causing the wolf to freeze up slightly from the intensity of the glare, before Cross walked back in the direction of his home.

…

"I'm sorry Allen; I can't let you onto this side of the boundary." Kanda's heart was pained as he pointed his katana at the white haired boy. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain to the boy but Allen was amazingly stubborn.

"Well, why not?" Allen pouted, glaring slightly at the wolf that was preventing him from going across the border.

"You don't get it do you…" Kanda smiled softly, "Our meeting was tied to an ending, didn't you know? Just like in the story of Little Red Riding Hood. I love you and I want to embrace you, but I can't. I know I never will be able to. It doesn't matter how much I struggle or pray, my claws and fangs won't disappear."

"Kan-"

"I'll just stay on the other side of the tree, where it's safer for you."

"Kanda!" Allen sighed with frustration, his arms crossing. "I don't care if you're a wolf, even if you're a demon, let me onto the other side of the boundary so I can kiss you, dumbass."

…

_**Well… Kanda says all this nice stuff… and you call him a dumbass? Jeez, he even started using your name as well… XD**_

_**This story was mostly based off of Rin and Len Kagamine's version of The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood (that's a seriously long title… ^.^') if anyone is wondering… it's a pretty depressing song so I made this so I wouldn't be depressed anymore ^.^**_

_**Bipolar as always,**_

_**Nightmare**_


End file.
